This invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions, and more particularly, this invention relates to a visible action gel toner.
Various types of skin toners for stimulating the skin surface and remove skin cleansers are known in the art, these prior art compositions generally being oil-in-water emulsions containing a variety of active ingredients. The active ingredients could include, for instance, protein, emollients, bactericides, moisturizers, and the like. The prior art compositions also contain, of course, an emulsifying agent and various other ingredients such as perfumes, coloring agents, and the like. Stabilizers were included to prevent separation of the two phases. Certain of the prior art compositions suffered from the disadvantage that there was still separation of the phases and others that were efficiently emulsified had the disadvantage of separation of the active ingredients even though the oil and water phases remained emulsified. Also, since the oil component of these compositions was literally an oil, these compositions when applied to the skin presented an oily appearance and were difficult to remove by ordinary washing. In addition, the protein was intimately mixed with the other ingredients and not protected against degradation so that it might not be fresh and potent when ready for use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a visible action gel toner which is free of the aforementioned and other such disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a visible action gel toner which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a visible action gel toner wherein the protein is encapsulated and contained in an aqueous gel carrier.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description of the invention.